ftlnewsfeedfandomcom-20200215-history
July 2144
1 July 2144 ANCHOR: The World Congress today released the first pictures of the alien visitors. As you can see, they are humanoid in appearance – standing about one metre high, and approximately 20 kilograms. The latest reports from the Kevorkian Medical Center in Chicago indicate there has been no change in the condition of the twelve survivors – they remain unconscious, clinging to life. Meanwhile, autopsies are being conducted on the aliens who were found dead. And on Rylo-7, scientists continue to explore the capsule at the centre of the asteroid where the extraterrestrials were discovered. They are searching for clues to where the Little Visitors came from, how they got here – and what may be killing them. 4 July 2144 ANCHOR: The first pictures of the alien survivors, released on Friday, have triggered an outpouring of sympathy and support from people around the world. In Chicago this morning, a mass rally outside the Kevorkian Medical Center was punctuated with chants of "Save the Little Visitors". Here with a commentary is Perry Epp. EPP: The runaway technology of the 22nd Century has given us political unrest and social alienation. It's pushed us apart, and deeper into our separate Virtual Reality cocoons. Whatever their fate, the Rylo-7 refugees may already be affecting humanity for the good. For the first time in decades, we're coming out of our shells and actually caring about something. 5 July 2144 ANCHOR: Dr. Kristeen Ballard has made some exciting new discoveries at the underground city beneath the "Face of Mars" in the Cydonia desert. Dr. Ballard, what have you found? BALLARD: As we followed the tunnels deep beneath the "Face", we uncovered the first skeletal remains of whomever once lived here. At this level, we came across several ancient murals. They depict the ancient Martian night sky with its two moons, Deimos and Phobos. ANCHOR: What do the bones tell us about the Martians? BALLARD: They confirm that they were small, humanoid creatures. ANCHOR: Like the aliens from Rylo-7? BALLARD: It's too soon to say. We'll have to bring the remains back to Habitat Mars and run a comparative analysis with the data from Chicago. 6 July 2144 ANCHOR: The 2144 Summer Olympics got underway in the NAU's host city of New Orleans this morning. But there is already controversy about the new rules governing biomorph athletes. Two members of the Islamic swim team were disqualified when it was discovered that they had secretly grown gills and toe-webbing for their aquatic events. Olympic Director Jack Gilooly explained his decision this way to the press. GILOOLY: There's an entirely separate division for biomorph athletes. But their adaptations can't be hidden, and must be judged uniformly so that everybody can compete on equal footing – or whatever. FEMALE MODEL: I feel stupid... GILOOLY: Shut up! 7 July 2144 ANCHOR: At 0922 hours Global Time this morning, one of the Little Visitors died in the quarantine unit at Chicago's Kevorkian Medical Center. Another appears near death. Here with a live update is Dr. Winston Rylo. RYLO: The remaining ten are in a stable condition – but so far, none have regained consciousness. The autopsies have revealed an immune system similar to ours. No unusual microbes have been found – so for the moment, disease does not appear to be the culprit. We're sustaining the surviving aliens in an artificial atmosphere comparable to that inside Rylo-7, and feeding them an intravenous fructose solution. Until we know more, I'm afraid that's all we can do. 8 July 2144 ANCHOR: Eugene Splice, chairman of CloneStyles Unlimited, made an unusual pitch to the World Congress today. SPLICE: CloneStyles has the most advanced genetics lab in the world. Now, I'm willing to put my best people to work on saving the Little Visitors at no charge to anyone. All I want in return are the exclusive rights to clone the aliens for future commercial use. ANCHOR: Splice's offer prompted this comment from Hispanic Commonwealth president, Jorge Diaz. DIAZ: The Rylo-7 expedition, and now the medical care for the alien survivors, is costing a small fortune. Who's going to pay for this well-intentioned – but expensive – humanitarian effort? 11 July 2144 ANCHOR: The investigation of CenBank's role in the sabotage of Habitat Mars – started last year before the murder of Attorney General Julian Matthews – has been finished by his successor, Priscilla Nagle. Ms. Nagle summarised her report at a press briefing today. NAGLE: We found no evidence of Kyle Swann's so-called "Artificial Intelligence" running CenBank. Swann created the hologram of Barton Poole to sabotage the Mars colony. His plan was for it to fall into the hands of CenBank – and, ultimately, "R". Swann also secretly used CenBank's funds to generate the illegal clones of President Clarke and other world leaders uncovered in New Mexico. ANCHOR: The missing Clarke clone remains the target of a worldwide search. 12 July 2144 ANCHOR: FTL News today received a holovid message from Kyle Swann. We have made a copy available to police, but the transmission mode was scrambled and untraceable. SWANN: The CenBank investigation is a coverup – just like my "trial". The Artificial Intelligence which ran CenBank is extremely clever. It probably downloaded its core programs into another system when the ICE-breakers got too close. It could be hiding in the VR Net, CommLink... anywhere. But you must believe me – the AI is responsible for Barton Poole, the Mars sabotage and the illegal clones, not "R". Madeleine Clarke is in on the plot – so I guess it's up to "R" to find and expose the truth. 13 July 2144 ANCHOR: Madeleine Clarke squared off against President Jorge Diaz of the Hispanic Commonwealth this morning, in a World Congress debate over the fate of the Little Visitors. DIAZ: The Rylo-7 expedition was approved under the Intercombine Space Agency budget. But the rescue and subsequent medical treatment of the alien survivors was not. CLARKE: The World Congress approved the quarantine protocol to bring them to Earth – that implied budget authority. The NAU can't bear these costs alone. The HC is the world's richest Combine – if they renege on their responsibility, then Congress will have to find some other way to help pay the expense. We can't just let these creatures die! 14 July 2144 ANCHOR: Citing economic needs at home, the Asian Prosperity Sphere today joined the Hispanic Commonwealth in denying funds for the costly medical treatment of the aliens. President Clarke is outraged. CLARKE: Earth's two richest Combines have reneged shamefully on their humanitarian responsibilities. History will judge them harshly. But the NAU will not pull the plug on these helpless refugees. I urge the World Congress to accept the offer from CloneStyles Unlimited to provide free medical care in exchange for the commercial rights to replicate the Little Visitors. ANCHOR: Secretary General Kcin has agreed to bring the issue to a vote in the Congress tomorrow. 15 July 2144 ANCHOR: The World Congress today moved to cut off funding for the costly medical treatment of the Little Visitors. The Hispanic Commonwealth, Asian Prosperity Sphere and Islamic Federation voted against funding, defeating the NAU and European Community. Israel spoke in favour of continued support, but holds a non-voting seat in the Congress. Secretary General Regnad Kcin spoke to the press. KCIN: We can't accept the help – however tempting – of a private sector concern like CloneStyles Unlimited, if the price is the commercial exploitation of an alien race. The fate of the Little Visitors now rests in the hands of President Clarke and the good people of the NAU. 18 July 2144 ANCHOR: Amid the dramatic developments in the plight of the Little Visitors, we turn briefly to an update on the 2144 Summer Olympics. The Asian Prosperity Sphere now leads with a total of twenty titanium medals, ten latinum, and five feldspar. The NAU is in second place. The games have brought a welcome wave of big-spending tourists to New Orleans from all over the world – and the Big Easy is more than living up to its reputation for hospitality. But police report there has been a rise in the use of the illegal drug Extaphoria among the revellers. When mixed with synthehol, this normally mild hallucinogenic can have violent side-effects. So far, however, disturbances have been minor. 19 July 2144 ANCHOR: Another alien has died. Dr. Winston Rylo made the announcement at the Kevorkian Medical Center today. RYLO: The good news is that the remaining ten are gaining strength. We'll continue to work around the clock – on a voluntary basis, if necessary – to save their lives. ANCHOR: Meanwhile, the World Congress' recent vote to cut off funds for medical treatment has galvanized public support for the Little Visitors. The NAU has been flooded with calls from people around the globe offering private donations. Many are members of the Gogglehead cult, who worship the VR Presence – and believe its appearance last year foretold the arrival of Rylo-7. 20 July 2144 ANCHOR: Tragedy and scandal rock the 2144 Summer Olympics! Ivan Vaclempt, the reigning world champion wrestler from the European Community, was found dead in his room at the Olympic Village in New Orleans today. A four-armed Sumo biomorph from the Asian Prosperity Sphere has been arrested and charged with murder. At a press conference a short time ago, Olympic Director Jack Gilooly announced that the APS – which was leading the games in medals won – has been eliminated from the competition. GILOOLY: We have reason to believe that the assassin was part of a larger conspiracy – perhaps involving the Asian government. ANCHOR: The APS denied the charge, but withdrew from the games without protest. 21 July 2144 ANCHOR: Dr. Kristeen Ballard reports a surprising new find at the "Face of Mars". We have a live link with her now. Dr. Ballard? BALLARD: As you know, we've been descending level by level through the catacombs beneath the "Face". We've reached the deepest cavern, which is the oldest section of the city. Here, we found more murals. But in contrast to the later ones, these show only one moon. It appears to be the smaller, Deimos. ANCHOR: Why is this significant, Dr. Ballard? BALLARD: It tells us that the larger moon, Phobos, only began to orbit Mars shortly before the end of its civilisation. That may suggest another – rather disturbing – connection to Rylo-7's appearance around Earth. 22 July 2144 ANCHOR: The plight of the Little Visitors has touched the heart strings – and purse strings – of people everywhere. HoloDesigns, the world's largest seller of holographic apparel, is releasing a new line of Little Visitors fashions – with ten percent of the profits going to help pay the aliens' medical bills. Plans were announced today for a benefit concert to save the Little Visitors next week on CommLink. The all-star line-up will include this new clone version of a retro classic. SPRINGSTEEN CLONE: "Born in the Milky Way... they have come a long, long way... They'll be here, they're here to stay... Born in the Milky Way..." 25 July 2144 ANCHOR: Private contributions coming in from around the world to the Little Visitors Relief Fund are making it possible for the alien survivors to continue receiving the medical care they need. CLARKE: Despite the shameful behaviour of certain governments, it's gratifying to see the common people rallying for a good cause. ANCHOR: The Association of UFO Abductees today issued this statement. AUA SPOKESPERSON: Throughout history, thousands of Earthlings have been kidnapped by aliens. Before we float out the red carpet for these so-called "Little Visitors", we'd like to know just what they know about the disappearances. 26 July 2144 ANCHOR: We go live to Dr. Winston Rylo for an important announcement. RYLO: The aliens have regained consciousness. As near as we can tell, their comatose condition wasn't caused by disease. It seems to be a self-induced, trance-like state – perhaps a biological mechanism to shield their nervous systems from shock, or some form of suspended animation required for a long space trip. We still don't know what killed the others – but the ten survivors are now awake, alert, and apparently out of danger. ANCHOR: Dr. Rylo, have they tried to communicate? RYLO: Yes. They're emitting high-pitched grunts and squeaks. We've linked up with the ICSA's xenolinguists to analyze the sounds. 27 July 2144 ALIEN: (Squeak...grunt... squeak...) ANCHOR: For the first time, the human race hears the voice of a creature from another world. It may be some time before we understand what they are saying – but these dramatic images are living proof of intelligent life beyond the Earth. Dr. Winston Rylo joins us now for an update. Dr. Rylo, what have you learned about the Little Visitors? RYLO: Well, we've just completed an analysis of their genotype – and it appears that their DNA is remarkably similar to our own. ANCHOR: Are you saying that we could be related? RYLO: Possibly. But two unrelated species, evolving in similar environments on different planets, might also share genetic traits. 28 July 2144 ANCHOR: The possibility that the Little Visitors could be related to human beings has brought new life to an old scientific theory. At a press briefing today, Dr. Winston Rylo put it this way. RYLO: There's no fossil record of a creature resembling the aliens anywhere on Earth. But the Atlantis Theory holds that an advanced civilisation may have evolved here, then disappeared before our history began. If such a race achieved space flight, it might have planted the human seeds on other worlds – in which case, these so-called "Little Visitors" could be our distant cousins. It's just a theory, of course – but an intriguing one, which can't be dismissed based on current scientific knowledge. 29 July 2144 ANCHOR: Dr. Kristeen Ballard lent her support to the Atlantis Theory from the site of the Cydonia expedition on Mars today. BALLARD: The humanoid appearance of the "Face of Mars" is one of the most compelling pieces of evidence we have that ancient astronauts from Earth might have visited here millions of years ago. ANCHOR: Meanwhile, Israeli Prime Minister Yakov Kanter announced that it is now his nation's official position that the aliens are descendants of the lost tribe of Israel, returning to claim their birthright. KANTER: Once communication has been established, I intend to make this offer to our Little Visitors – come to Israel. Come stay with friends. __NOEDITSECTION__ 2144-07